The present invention relates to cushioned hand grip systems for tools and more particularly to a caulk gun handle cushion system for use with a caulk gun handle grip assembly of a caulk gun having a forwardly curved forward handle grip and rearwardly curved back handle grip; the caulk gun handle cushion system including a back grip cushion adapted for connection with a back handle grip of a caulk gun handle grip assembly and a forward grip cushion for the forward handle grip of a caulk gun handle grip assembly; the back grip cushion includes a interior caulk gun handle receiving channel coated with an adhesive layer and having left, lower and right overlapping lip sections each also covered with an adhesive layer; the interior caulk gun handle receiving cavity being sized and shaped to conformably receive therein the back handle grip of the caulk gun handle grip assembly; the front grip cushion having an inner surface defining a forward handle grip receiving cavity covered with an adhesive layer and having left, lower and right overlapping lip sections each also covered with an adhesive layer; the forward handle grip receiving cavity being sized and shaped to conformably receive the forward handle grip of the caulk gun handle grip assembly.
Caulk guns typically include a front and back handle forming a handle assembly that is squeezed together by the user to generate force for forcing caulk, adhesives, etc. contained within the tube out through the tip of the tube. Although the handle assembly allows the user to generate this force with one hand, the handle grips of the caulk gun are typically hard and can generate uncomfortable compression injuries to the inner surface of the user""s hands if used for an extended period of time. It would be a benefit, therefor, to have a caulk gun handle cushion assembly that included cushions, conformably securable to the front and back hand grips that would minimize the compression forces generated against the interior of the user""s hands.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a caulk gun handle cushion system for use with a caulk gun handle grip assembly of a caulk gun having a forwardly curved forward handle grip and rearwardly curved back handle grip; the caulk gun handle cushion system including a back grip cushion adapted for connection with a back handle grip of a caulk gun handle grip assembly and a forward grip cushion for the forward handle grip of a caulk gun handle grip assembly; the back grip cushion includes a interior caulk gun handle receiving channel coated with an adhesive layer and having left, lower and right overlapping lip sections each also covered with an adhesive layer; the interior caulk gun handle receiving cavity being sized and shaped to conformably receive therein the back handle grip of the caulk gun handle grip assembly; the front grip cushion having an inner surface defining a forward handle grip receiving cavity covered with an adhesive layer and having left, lower and right overlapping lip sections each also covered with an adhesive layer; the forward handle grip receiving cavity being sized and shaped to conformably receive the forward handle grip of the caulk gun handle grip assembly.
Accordingly, a caulk gun handle cushion system is provided. The caulk gun handle cushion system for use with a caulk gun handle grip assembly of a caulk gun having a forwardly curved forward handle grip and rearwardly curved back handle grip; the caulk gun handle cushion system including a back grip cushion adapted for connection with a back handle grip of a caulk gun handle grip assembly and a forward grip cushion for the forward handle grip of a caulk gun handle grip assembly; the back grip cushion includes a interior caulk gun handle receiving channel coated with an adhesive layer and having left, lower and right overlapping lip sections each also covered with an adhesive layer; the interior caulk gun handle receiving cavity being sized and shaped to conformably receive therein the back handle grip of the caulk gun handle grip assembly; the front grip cushion having an inner surface defining a forward handle grip receiving cavity covered with an adhesive layer and having left, lower and right overlapping lip sections each also covered with an adhesive layer; the forward handle grip receiving cavity being sized and shaped to conformably receive the forward handle grip of the caulk gun handle grip assembly.